King Ghidorah
PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Full.png|King Ghidorah Mecha-King_Ghidorah_PS4.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah King Ghidorah is a kaiju from the Godzilla movie franchise. He first appeared in the 1964 movie, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * King Ghidorah vs Biollante (Abandoned) * Bowser vs King Ghidorah (Abandoned) * Frieza vs. King Ghidorah * Ghidorah vs. Gyaos (Completed) * King Ghidorah vs. Giratina * Hydreigon vs King Ghidorah * King Dedede vs King Ghidorah (Completed) * Palkia vs. King Ghidorah * King Ghidorah vs Ridley (Abandoned) * King Ghidorah vs Zetton (Completed) Battles Royale * Godzilla Alien Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agumon (Digimon) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Megatron * S-Force (Megas XLR) * Time Force Megazord (Power Rangers) History Long ago, the insectoid Garogan race mastered the technology to genetically engineer docile life forms such as the microwave sensitive Dorats for companionship. But being a war-oriented race, the Garogan used atomic energy to create multi-headed weapons of mass destruction called Ghidorahs. Two of these three known Ghidorahs that would plague Earth in the future were given to the people of Planet X for their use in eliminating life on planets ideal for colonizing, one particular Ghidorah was sent via meteor to wipe out all life on Venus. One other planet Ghidorah also attacked at the time was Earth, having slaughtered a majority of life existing during Cretaceous period. As a consequence, by the time it was called back to Planet X, Ghidorah used the absorbed life energies of its victims to evolve into a more powerful form: King Ghidorah. Death Battle Info Background * Species: Extraterrestrial Three-Headed Dragon * Is Godzilla's arch-enemy * Height: 140 meters * Weight: 70,000 metric tons/ 210,000 tons * Alternate Identity: Mecha King Ghidorah Weapons * Gravity Manipulation * Gravity Beams * Flight * Can use necks to constrict opponents * Hurricane winds from wings * Drains opponent's life force. Mecha King Ghidorah In a potential future where Godzilla killed it, ripping its middle head off, Ghidorah's preserved body is found by the people of Earth's far future and converted into a cyborg with a robotic head that can be controlled via docked time ship. Possessing time travel abilities, Mecha King Ghidorah can fire a laser triple beam from its middle head, achieve antigravity flight, fire gravity beams, use a machine claw mounted on the chest module to grab and drag opponents. Feats * Has been able to hold its ground against multiple kaiju, multiple times. * Defeated Godzilla as Mecha King Ghidorah * A weaker King Ghidorah survived Godzilla's atomic breath which easily killed it's fellow Guardian Monsters * Kiryu fires its' full arsenal into King Ghidorah making it more annoyed than hurt * Completely extinguished life on Venus and most on Cretaceous Earth's each in one day * Traveled at MFTL speeds * A severed tail can burrow underground and regenerate an entire King Ghidorah body millions of years later. * Tanked Zone Fighter's full payload which has easily annhilated other monsters * One of Godzilla's most famous and recognizable enemies Weaknesses * Lost to Godzilla in 6 separate films * Was killed by Mothra Leo twice in the same film * His heads and lighting blasts are chaotic; they tend to attack randomly rather than focusing on a target. * More often than not needs to be mind controlled (as shown when he got severely confused after he got separated from the Futurians in GvsKG) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dragon Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Space explorers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Cyborg Category:Tragic Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Characters who can Revive